The Other Side
by Crystilia
Summary: Two twins...one body. Made by a curse, Lucy and Lacy are stuck in one body. Seeking help, they went to Fairy Tail where they're mother used to be in. While Yuki may not be your regular Exceed, watch as the other side of the two twins slowly unfold!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the preview of 'The Other Side'! Thanks everyone who faved and checked out the picture on DeviantART. Thanks Sovereign64 for commenting ^-^

So my science fair ended on Friday :) I can finally update ^-^

Now, regarding the poll on my profile, I have ended it. Thank you everyone who voted! So the results are that…I will make a sequel to Fairy Tail High School FIRST! Anyways, it will show Natsu and Lucy being in university or college.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.**

Also…I have another reason for not updating xD I just finished watching Pandora Hearts and reading manga of it too lol. I'm waiting for a new chapter xD I absolutely love it :D (And this is also where I got one of the names in it except it's spelt differently xD )

I was suppose to post this up yesterday but wouldn't let me -_- but here it is now so...

Please enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em>It was a normal day at Fairy Tail.<em>

_Fighting, drinking, chatting…_

_Suddenly the guild doors opened and a girl with blonde hair appeared at the door._

_Her hair reached her elbows, with small pink ribbons tied near the bottom of her bangs._

_Chocolate brown eyes, a yellow off-shoulder top, denim shorts, and she had gray flats._

_The girl looked no more than 15._

"_Who are you?" Erza asked as she stood up ready to attack._

"_My name is…Lucy Heartfillia."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Who is your mommy? What about your daddy?" Mirajane asked.<em>

"_My mom used to be a part of Fairy Tail! She was in Team Natsu! I have the same name as her! And…my daddy is unknown. Mommy won't tell me so I stopped asking. She didn't want to talk about it."_

"_If you want to join Fairy Tail, tell me your powers child." Makarov said._

"_Secret." Lucy winked as she put a finger on my lips._

"_This child…" Makarov thought as a vein appeared on his head._

"_I do sense magical power on you…do you want to join Fairy Tail Lucy?"_

"_Yes!" Lucy smiled._

"_And my mark will be right here!" Lucy pointed at her left hand. _

_Everyone's eyes widened._

_That was where Lucy's Fairy Tail mark was._

"_In pink too!"_

_Mirajane stamped it on her left hand and smiled softly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Salamander? Are you Natsu Dragneel?"<em>

"_Lucy…"_

"_Yes? That's my name." Lucy responded._

"…" _Natsu's hair blocked his eyes._

"_I'll take that as a yes! Mommy said you were her bestest friend! And you brought her to Fairy Tail! She wanted me to tell you…thank you." Lucy smiled._

_Natsu stood up suddenly and headed towards the guild doors._

_But a hand stopped him._

"_Salamander? Where are you going?" Lucy asked._

_Natsu turned to face her._

"_You didn't let me ask you a question yet."_

_Lucy let go of his arm and took a few steps back._

"_Salamander of Fairy Tail! I hereby challenge you to a fight!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Who is this little fellow?" Natsu asked as he looked at the cat.<em>

"_Yuki! She's an Exceed but she won't talk. I don't think she wants to. I found her in the snow one day so I named her Yuki!" Lucy smiled as she ran her hand through the white cat's hair._

* * *

><p>"<em>So where is your mother now?" Erza asked the young girl.<em>

"_Mommy? She's at home. Safe and sound." _

"_Why didn't she come with you?"_

"_She said she was tired. She's been in bed for a while now…" Lucy looked up into the sky._

"_She's sick?"_

"_No…she's perfectly fine. Just…tired." Lucy looked at the red-head and smiled widely._

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu! What do you think you're doing to her!" Erza shouted.<em>

"_She…hurt Lisanna."_

"_Y-You want a fight right Salamander? I-I'll give you one!" Lucy said struggling out of his grip._

"_She's only a child! LET HER GO NATSU!" Gray said as he approached him._

"_Don't come any closer…" _

"_Just what am I doing…?" Natsu thought._

_Just as Natsu's hand was about to make contact with Lucy's face, a hand stopped him._

_Flames ignited around them._

"_Roar…of the fire dragon!" Lucy's voice echoed throughout the guild as Natsu released her and stumbled back._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you the only child?" Natsu asked Lucy.<em>

"_No. I have my twin sister, Lacy."_

"_Where is…Lacy?"_

"_I don't trust you enough yet. But I'll tell you when I do!" Lucy smiled._

_Natsu flinched._

_It looked exactly like her smile._

"_Ne, Salamander…can I call you Natsu-kun?"_

"_Of course Luce!" Natsu grinned but that soon faded away as he realised that it was the nickname he used to say to Lucy._

"_Luce?"_

"_I-It's your nickname…it was also your mother's nickname I gave her…"_

"_Oh I see."_

"_So where is your mother now?" Natsu asked._

"_Home. She's in bed sleeping. She's very tired that she's been in bed for a long time."_

"_She's…in a coma?" Natsu asked quietly._

"_No of course not…she's just…sleeping. Yeah, that's it…sleeping!"_

_Natsu stared at the younger version of Lucy._

"_It was nice talking to you Natsu-kun. Good night."_

_And with that, the young blonde skipped off into the quiet night._

* * *

><p>So that's all the preview I'm giving you guys :D I didn't want to give too much away.<p>

Wait for the first chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted this story ^-^

Oh my god, I've been updating Dragneel's Maid more and more and totally forgot about all these other ones! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting -_- After this, I shall update Fairy Tail High. Or better yet, I'll update No Regrets, Fairy Tail High and Dragneel's Maid at the same time :D

One thing that was frustrating writing this chapter was that I sometimes forgot about the little prologue I posted before and my idea goes bye-bye -_- I kept checking back and forth and then changing stuff xD Messed up about 5 times lol.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>A blonde girl who looked about 15 years walked down the crowded streets of Magnolia.<p>

She wore a yellow off-shoulder top, denim shorts, and gray flats.

Her blonde hair reached her elbows with small pink ribbon near the bottom of her bangs.

And those warm chocolate brown eyes looked very innocent.

Her mind was set to only one destination and that destination was the one and only, Fairy Tail.

She stopped in front of it and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Fairy Tail…"

**Fairy Tail's POV**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail.

Fighting, drinking, chatting…

Suddenly the guild doors opened and a girl with blonde hair appeared at the door.

Her hair reached her elbows, with small pink ribbons tied near the bottom of her bangs.

Chocolate brown eyes, a yellow off-shoulder top, denim shorts, and she had gray flats.

The girl looked no more than 15.

"Who are you?" Erza asked as she stood up ready to attack.

"My name is…Lucy Heartfillia."

Their eyes widened.

"Lucy? Why…do you look younger?" Wendy asked quietly from the back.

"Hm? What do you mean? Have I met you before?" She announced.

Mirajane went up to her and crouched down to her size.

"Who is your mommy? What about your daddy?" Mirajane asked.

"My mom used to be a part of Fairy Tail! She was in Team Natsu! I have the same name as her! And…my daddy is unknown. Mommy won't tell me so I stopped asking. She didn't want to talk about it."

If possible, everyone's eyes widened even more.

"She said he should still be in the guild. I…want to know who my dad is. So, I want to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed.

**Normal POV**

"Where's the guild master?"

"I'm right here!" Makarov said as he walked up to her.

"Eh? I thought you'd be taller." She insulted.

"If you want to join Fairy Tail, tell me your powers child." Makarov said, ignoring her comment.

"Secret." Lucy winked as she put a finger on her lips.

"This child…" Makarov thought as a vein appeared on his head.

"I do sense magical power on you…do you want to join Fairy Tail Lucy?"

"Yes!" Lucy smiled.

"And my mark will be right here!" Lucy pointed at her left hand.

Everyone's face saddened.

That was where Lucy's Fairy Tail mark was.

"In pink too!"

Mirajane stamped it on her left hand and smiled softly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled back in return.

The guild started to crowd around her and asked her a lot of questions.

Luckily, Erza had scared everyone and they all backed away cowering in fear.

"Sorry about that Lucy. Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Erza Scarlet. I used to be one of your mom's best friends."

"Really? I heard about everyone once! I can't believe your Erza! I'm your biggest fan!" Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"Oh really?" Erza smirked proudly. "Well then, I guess I can show you some of my magic later."

"YES!" Lucy squealed.

The guild laughed at Lucy's way of acting.

"So where is Lucy now?" Erza asked.

"I'm right here." Lucy said confused.

"No, I mean your mother."

"Mommy? She's at home. Safe and sound."

"Why isn't she with you?" Erza asked a little bit worried.

"Um, she's sleeping. She said she was tired. She's been in bed for a while now…" Lucy said quietly as she looked out the window.

"Is she sick? I can go heal her. Just tell me where you guys live." Wendy announced.

"No! I-I mean no, that's fine. She's perfectly fine. Just…tired." Lucy said a bit surprised at the tone she used. She looked at the red-head and smiled widely.

"So uh, I'm going to find a place to stay now. See you guys tomorrow!" Lucy waved before heading off.

As soon as she left, all the guild members gathered around together and Gray asked, "Definitely Lucy's child. But who's the father?"

"We will have to see how she acts and we will figure it out slowly." Erza replied.

"Maybe I can sniff her out." Gajeel said.

"How did she smell like?"

"Bunnygirl, the forest, and uh cherry blossoms." Gajeel said as he tried remembering all the scents he had smelt on her.

"That doesn't really help…can you think of anyone who smells like the forest and cherry blossoms?" Erza asked.

"Well I doubt a guy would smell like cherry blossoms so that must be her natural scent…the forest huh? Well first off I'll list off all the guild members that smell like the forest and cherry blossoms. People who smell like the forest would be flame-brain, Happy, Wendy, a little bit of Mirajane, Lisanna, Jet, Elfman, Freed and last but not least, Laxus. Cherry blossom people would be Evergreen, Levy, Charle, Juvia and...Gray?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow as all eyes landed on Gray.

"WHAT? I DO NOT!"

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama hung around Juvia too much."

As all eyes wandered away from Gray, Erza started, "Well let's list off the boys. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Jet, Laxus and Freed could be the possible father. I highly doubt Happy would…" Erza trailed off.

"Eww! I would never do that! It's all about Charle!" Happy exclaimed.

Charle blushed and looked away.

Before anyone else could say anything, the doors burst open and all heads turned to see who was at the doors.

"Yo! We're back!" Natsu grinned happily with Lisanna behind him.

They all greeted Natsu and Lisanna back as they strolled in.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Natsu asked curiously.

"There's a new member named…" Erza started but stopped, remembering the name 'Lucy' was not to be said in the guild because of Natsu.

"Named what?" Lisanna asked.

"Lucy." Gajeel finished for Erza.

Natsu froze at the name.

"L-Lucy…?"

"It's not her though. It's her child. She said the father was in here somewhere but we don't know who it is." Erza said quickly.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Gray added.

Natsu lowered his head.

"So you mean Lucy is still alive…?" He asked slowly.

"She could possibly be. Lucy uh…Lucy junior told us she's tired and has been sleeping for a long time. We think she's either in a coma or she's really sleeping." Gray explained.

"Like Sleeping Beauty…" Levy whispered.

"Where is Lucy?"

"Natsu, calm down." Lisanna touched his arm.

"No! Lucy could be alive! After all those years of searching for her…she could be still alive!" Natsu shouted as he pushed Lisanna away.

Lisanna looked at him with wide eyes. Not once had she seen Natsu act this way.

"Lucy just left. She said she was going to find a place to stay at."

Natsu ran out the guild desperately looking for the small blonde, ignoring his guild members calls.

He mindlessly ran around the streets of Magnolia not knowing how she looked like or how she smelled like.

When it was evening, he finally walked down the path to his house.

When he went inside, he was greeted by Lisanna.

"Welcome home!"

"Yeah." Natsu said gloomily.

"Don't be so down Natsu…" Lisanna tried to cheer him up.

"I'm fine Lis. What's for dinner?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna frowned a bit but answered him anyways, "I made your favourite. Chicken, fish and raman."

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned as he walked past her.

"Where's Happy?"

"He's already in the dining room." Lisanna replied as she followed him.

They gathered around and began to eat in silence with an occasional conversation.

"Aye." Happy suddenly said.

Lisanna and Natsu stared at him for a second before they returned to eat.

"Didn't you hear that?" Happy asked.

"Hear what?" Natsu and Lisanna asked.

"Natsuuuuuuuu! I thought you had enhanced hearing!"

"I do!" Natsu scowled.

"Then you should've heard that!"

"Hear what?" Lisanna asked.

Lisanna and Natsu waited for an answer as Happy tried to stop his giggle.

"…"

Happy couldn't contain his laughter anymore and he burst out.

"Hahahahaha! You guys fell for it! Your faces were priceless!"

"Happy!" Natsu poked him.

"Come on Happy! That was mean!" Lisanna giggled.

"I was trying to get you guys to at least say something." Happy admitted.

Lisanna and Natsu looked at each other before they returned their gaze towards Happy.

"Thanks a lot Happy…" Lisanna smiled as she patted his head.

"Aye…"

"Yeah." Natsu agreed as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Does this mean we can continue eating now?" Happy asked eagerly.

Natsu and Lisanna laughed before they both replied, "Of course!"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as he dug into his fish.

The Dragneel's household were as noisy as ever.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lisanna, Natsu and Happy burst into the guild doing their usual routine.<p>

Natsu kept an eye for a small blonde at the doors and the guild.

Then, the doors burst open to reveal the said blonde.

"Good morning!" Lucy grinned as she skipped inside and talked to Mirajane.

"Morning there Lucy! Can I help you?" Mirajane asked cheerfully.

"I want um…strawberry milkshake please!" Lucy smiled.

"Coming up!" Mirajane scurried off to make her milkshake.

Lucy sat down on a bar stool and scanned the guild.

Then a certain pink-haired boy caught her attention.

"_That must be Salamander!_" She thought excitedly.

She told Mirajane she'd be right back and Lucy ran up to Natsu.

"Salamander? Are you Natsu Dragneel?"

"Lucy…"

"Yes? That's my name." Lucy responded.

"…" Natsu's hair blocked his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes! Mommy said you were her bestest friend! And you brought her to Fairy Tail! She wanted me to tell you…thank you." Lucy smiled.

Natsu stood up suddenly and headed towards the guild doors.

But a hand stopped him.

"Salamander? Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned to face her.

"You didn't let me ask you a question yet."

Lucy let go of his arm and took a few steps back.

"Salamander of Fairy Tail! I hereby challenge you to a fight!"

Guild members gathered around them and started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

But some stared at Lucy as if she was crazy, challenging Natsu who was crazy strong.

"You sure about that kiddo?" He cooly asked as he tucked his hands into his vest pockets.

"What do _you_ think?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I'm asking you kid."

"Stop calling me that! And yes I want to challenge you to a fight! Let's go outside before we destroy the guild!" Lucy said angrily as she pulled him outside.

Guild members followed them outside into the training grounds behind Fairy Tail.

Lucy and Natsu were on opposite sides, facing each other.

Erza was the referee and she stood in the middle and blew a whistle that came out of nowhere.

She quickly walked to a safe distance where all the other guild members were watching.

As soon as the whistle blew, Lucy made a dash for Natsu.

Natsu and the rest were surprised by how fast Lucy had moved.

She headed straight for Natsu and he quickly ignited his flames.

When she was about a metre in front of Natsu, she jumped and quickly turned sideways.

Natsu quickly turned around only to get a kick in the face.

He fell to the ground rubbing his sore cheek.

Lucy stood a few metres from him preparing for another move.

"Look, I'm only going easy on you cause you're a kid and your Lucy's kid got that?" Natsu said as he stood up and lit his hand on fire.

"Sure." Lucy mumbled as she took out Lucy's flueve d'etoiles and proceeded to whip Natsu with it.

Natsu jumped away and shot a fireball at Lucy which she dodged.

Lucy landed and jumped towards Natsu, steadying her whip.

Natsu charged at her lighting his body on fire.

Lucy moved her arm and her whip and Natsu made contact.

Sand blew everywhere and smoke covered what happened.

Seconds later, the smoke blew away and only Natsu was seen.

"UUAAAAAH!" Lucy was seen in the sky with her foot preparing to kick Natsu again.

But Natsu knew better. He grabbed her leg and swung her around once in a circle before throwing her off somewhere.

Lucy hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"Oi Natsu! You don't go throwing children everywhere!" Gray shouted from the crowd.

"Shut up you little stripper!" Natsu shouted back angrily as he quickly headed towards the little blonde girl.

She struggled to get up and Natsu offered her a hand.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu.

She grabbed his hand and was pulled up.

"Sorry, did I hurt you anywhere?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"N-No I don't think so at least…" Lucy said quietly.

"Great!" Natsu grinned as he dragged her towards the group.

"Nice job Lucy. Here's your milkshake." Mirajane approached Lucy.

"Thanks!" Lucy happily took it from her and sipped on the straw.

"Anytime!" Mirajane smiled before she skipped away and disappeared among the retreating guild members.

She and Natsu headed back inside and they talked happily.

"You know…I didn't really give it my all back there." Lucy admitted.

"Why not? Come to think of it, you didn't really use magic."

"Yeah…I guess I'm not comfortable with everyone yet…" Lucy said shyly.

"Don't worry! You'll warm up to us eventually!" Natsu reassured her.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled as she ran ahead and turned to face him.

"Well, see ya later!" Lucy grinned before she ran out the doors.

"Oi flame-brain, where's Lucy going?" Gray approached him.

"I don't know. Home I guess?" Natsu shrugged before he walked out too.

He turned to Juvia and asked, "What's up with them?"

"Juvia does not know, Gray-sama." Juvia replied as she stared at the guild doors.

* * *

><p>Natsu headed home slowly.<p>

He didn't know why though.

As his house was in view, he saw a small blonde walk into the other side of the forest.

Natsu chased after the blonde and called out to her. "Lucy!"

He touched her shoulders and made her turn around.

Only to get a punch in the face.

Though it didn't really hurt, he stumbled a bit back.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice screamed.

"L-Lucy?" He looked at the blonde.

"Oh sorry Natsu." Lucy grinned sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he got up, brushing himself off.

"I was trying to find someo-something. I found it though." Lucy smiled as she looked at the white blob in her hands.

He took a good look at it.

It was a white cat plushie with brown eyes and a cute little navy blue dress. With a red ribbon tied onto her tail for a finishing touch.

"Where do you live?"

"Over there. Here, come!" Lucy grabbed his hand.

Her hand felt like Lucy's. But warmer and softer.

He let her drag him deeper into the forest to reveal an opening he never knew about.

There was a big waterfall with a big pond great for fishing and other things.

How did he not know about this?

Then she pointed at a big house off to the side.

"Did you make this?"

"Yep! Took me a long time though." Lucy admitted proudly.

It was a wooden cabin looking house. With two floors and two balconies. It looked modern yet old.

"Wow." Was all he could say for now.

"Come in!" Lucy smiled as she led him inside.

Inside looked even bigger.

It was so neat and tidy he couldn't explain how it looked in words.

It was pretty big and cozy.

(There will be a picture I will draw to show how it looks like :D Too much detail flowing in my head right now xD)

"How…" Natsu's mouth opened and closed as he looked back and forth at the house and Lucy.

"How? Oh I just gathered A LOT of materials and stuff!" Lucy exclaimed making her arms spread.

Then the white plushie dropped from her spreading her arms and before he could catch it, wings spread from the white cat looking thing and it flew.

"Who is this little fellow?" Natsu asked as he looked at the cat.

"Yuki! She's an Exceed but she won't talk. I don't think she wants to. I found her in the snow one day so I named her Yuki!" Lucy smiled as she ran her hand through the white cat's hair.

"Great! She can play with Happy and the others now!"

"Er…yeah." Lucy agreed not knowing what or who this 'Happy' is.

"You'll see." Natsu grinned.

Yuki hovered over their heads and landed on Natsu's head.

"Meow." Yuki purred as it cuddled against his hair.

"Cute!" Lucy squealed.

Natsu chuckled as the cat only flicked its tail up and down.

"Are you the only child?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"No. I have my twin sister, Lacy."

"Where is…Lacy?"

"I don't trust you enough yet. But I'll tell you when I do!" Lucy smiled.

Natsu flinched.

It looked exactly like her smile.

"Ne, Salamander…can I call you Natsu-kun?"

"Of course Luce!" Natsu grinned but that soon faded away as he realised that it was the nickname he used to say to Lucy.

"Luce?"

"I-It's your nickname…it was also your mother's nickname I gave her…"

"Oh I see."

"So where is your mother now?" Natsu asked.

"Home. She's in bed sleeping. She's very tired that she's been in bed for a long time."

"She's…in a coma?" Natsu asked quietly.

"No of course not…she's just…sleeping. Yeah, that's it…sleeping!"

Natsu stared at the younger version of Lucy.

"It was nice talking to you Natsu-kun. Good day to you." Lucy said before she headed upstairs leaving Natsu in her house.

He sighed before he said goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Soooo? How was it? I know, the fight scene was bad but I didn't want to show too much of Lucy's power yet so...yeah.<p>

I hope you enjoyed ^-^ Thanks for reading! **Please review :D**


End file.
